Recordándote
Recordándote (Remember You en EE.UU y La Magia me Salvó en España) es una canción interpretada en el episodio "Te Recuerdo", es cantada por Marceline y el Rey Helado. Fue escrita por Rebecca Sugar. Letra en Latino América Marceline: Marceline, Estamos en el fin del mundo tú y yo. Qué confusión debe ser para una niñita, Y yo sé que tú me necesitarás, Pero me estoy perdiendo a mí misma y no sé si tú podrás. ¡La magia me da vida! ¡Y me enloquece! Necesito salvarte, y ¿quién a mí me salvará? Y perdona lo que hago de mí, Cuando no te recuerdo. Rey Helado: Marceline, siento yo que me alejo de ti. No sé cómo es que yo te mentí. Recuerdo que yo te vi entristecer, Y me pregunto yo, ¿qué pude hacer? Ambos: ¡La magia me da vida! ¡Y me enloquece! '' ''Necesito salvarte y ¿quién a mí me salvará? Y perdona lo que hago de mí, Cuando no te recuerdo. Y perdona lo que hago de mí, '' ''Cuando no te recuerdo.... Tara, tarara ra ra ra, Tara, tara ra rá, tara, Tara raa... Letra en Inglés Marceline: Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl. And I know you're going to need me here with you. But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too. This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, And I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do, When I don't remember you. Rey Helado: Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say. But I remember that I saw you frown. I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown. Ambos: This magic keeps me alive, But it's making me crazy. And I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do, When I don't remember you. Please forgive me for whatever I do, When I don't remember you. Da da, da da da da da, Da da, da da da da, Da da da da da da. Letra en España Marceline: Marceline, ¿Sólo estamos tú y yo tras la calamidad? Supongo que ha de ser difícil de entender. Y sé que tú me vas a necesitar, Pero me siento perdido y no sé si podré. ¡La magia me salvó, pero me ha vuelto loco! Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quién va a salvarme a mí? Perdóname, por lo que pueda hacer Cuando no te recuerde. Rey Helado: Marceline, ya casi no me puedo reconocer Y no recuerdo que te pude decir, Pero creo recordar que te hice sufrir Juro que no era yo, sino la maldición Ambos: ¡La magia me salvó! ¡Pero me ha vuelto loco! Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quién va a salvarme a mí? Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer Cuando no te recuerde. Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer Cuando no te recuerde. Cuando no te recuerde... Dara, dara, daradara dara... Curiosidades *En esta canción revela cómo se sentía Simon Petrikov por estar perdiendo la cordura. *Es la segunda canción más larga de la serie, con 1:55 minutos de duración. Vídeos Me acuerdo de ti - Canción 'La magia me salvó' en español Hora de Aventuras Cartoon Network|Versión de España Remember You—Rebecca Sugar Adventure Time Demo-0 en:Remember You Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar Categoría:Canciones de la 4ta Temporada